Marriage Law
by LizzyStar457
Summary: Snape and Hermione are forced together by the new marriage law and Voldemort wants their unborn child. What happens when it hits the fan and Snape has to choose between his family and his life. Will watching his wife getting tortured break him or make him stronger?
1. Marrying a Deatheater?

I don't own any characters. My ideas are my own.

Hey, everyone! I know most of you won't read this but for the few of you who will, this is my first Harry Potter fic!

This one is going to last many chapters and will include sexual scenes and things like rape and torture later in the story.  
Obviously if your not happy with that type of stuff then don't read this.

If any of you have ideas for new story's then private message me or leave it in a review!

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

The New Law

Hermione pulled the large stone door of Albus' office open and stepped in slowly peering around the room. Her eyes met with the headmasters and she walked to stand before his desk.

"I am sure you are curious about why I have called you here so late." Dumbledore said, his eyes not leaving the piece of paper he was reading. This was simply met with a nod from a clearly tired Hermione. It was past midnight and she had classes the next morning. She hoped this wouldn't take too long so she could go back to sleep.

"I am sure you are aware of the new marriage law that was passed a few weeks ago." Albus said, still reading.

"Yes, but I didn't think much of it. I'm still sixteen so it doesn't affect me." She clarified. Dumbledore let out a sigh of sadness and met her eyes.

"I'm afraid not Miss Granger. Due to the use of the time turner in your third year, you are technically 17 and therefore eligible for marriage." Hermione gasped in shock and took a step backward.

"There must be a mistake! Isn't there anything we can do?" She cried.

"Sadly not but I have worse news. I am to believe you are in danger. The Dark Lord wishes to marry you off to one of his followers. If he achieves this he could do a number of things. He could use you as a hostage, He could torture you for information or he could try to use you to spy on The Order." Albus stopped when he noticed tears forming in Hermione's eyes.

"You can't be serious... You've got a plan, right? Couldn't you put me into hiding?" Hermione said as the tears streamed down her face.

"You know we can't hide you. We need you to fight, you're one of our best fighters! You must help us win the war. Besides, every witch and wizard of age who is not married has a tracker. They would find you and we wouldn't want to risk the lives of others to protect you when there are other ways of fixing this." Dumbledore said.

"Other ways? Like what!? If you think for one second that I will marry a deatheater then you have truly lost your mind!" She yelled at him with her sadness turning to anger.

"I would never put you in that much danger." Dumbledore replied sounding almost insulted. Albus sighed and stood. He moved to the front of his desk and looked at Hermione in the eyes. She was shaking with anger and fear as the tears flowed freely down her face. He felt extreme pity for the girl.

"I _do_ have a plan but you must trust me. You could marry Severus-" Albus was cut off by a gasp from Hermione.

"You have to be joking Professor! Severus Snape? I could never be married to that- that stuck up, egotistical-" Hermione stopped as she seen a smile cross her Headmasters face. What could he possibly be happy about? Her life was about to change forever, and not for the better!

Hermione's thoughts were cut off by a low chuckle from behind her. She spun around and pulled her wand out. There Severus Snape stood, his hands in the air in an 'I give up' fashion with her wand under his chin and his head facing the roof with a stupid grin.

"That's the same thing I said but instead of 'stuck up' and 'egotistical' I used 'insufferable' and 'know-it-all'" Severus chuckled in a low voice.

Hermione lowered her wand and gave him a death stare before turning back to her Headmaster. Snape walked to stand next to Albus and looked at him with a confident smirk.

"I told you she wouldn't go for it. Come on, old man, pay up!" Severus laughed and held out his hand.

Dumbledore sighed and reached into his pocket to pull out three golden coins and hand them to Severus. Hermione swore there was steam coming out of her ears.

"You bet on me! What kind of Headmaster are you!?" She yelled stamping her feet. She knew it was childish but she didn't care anymore. She was ready to attack her own professor.

"Oh, would you calm down you stupid girl! Don't you understand? It's me or Malfoy, and I'm not talking about Draco, I'm talking about Lucius. Although if they got you then they would both get a share! This is your best bet now control yourself!" Severus snapped at her.

"I'm sixteen and getting married! Of course I'm going to be upset!" She cried.

"Do you think I want this? No, but I'm not crying or throwing a fit and stomping my feet like a three-year-old!" Severus said angrily. Hermione was going to shoot back a snide comment but held it back. She'd had enough drama for that night and she just wanted to go back to her rooms and sleep.

She hung her head and avoided Severus' gaze as she asked permission to leave which was granted. She left with her head down and tears streaming down her face as she imagined her future as Mrs. Hermione Snape.

When she closed the door she couldn't help but hear talking and she pressed her ear against the stone door. The mumbling was faint but she did hear one thing.

"So are you going to tell her about the other law or will I have to tell her that too!?" Dumbledore said in stern voice.


	2. The Ministry's Second Law

I don't own any of the characters. I own my ideas.

Hey, everyone! Welcome back. Thanks for reading on!  
No new updates from my end but please review so I can  
my writing better for you! Remember, you can send me  
private messages for new story ideas or ways to add onto  
this one! Thanks, everyone and enjoy the new chapter!

Hermione couldn't get back to sleep that night. Her mind just couldn't settle. Marriage! The idea was crazy! She needed to get it out of her system. She stood up and slowly crept over to Ginny's bed. It was obvious she was having a nightmare, and a pretty bad one it seemed, but Ginny had always said to never wake her during a nightmare. Not only is it dangerous for her but also for the waker who might get a pretty nasty hexing.

Hermione sighed and headed down to the Gryffindor common room. It was empty and Hermione realized if she stayed there she'd just be left to her thoughts which was nothing better than lying in her bed.

"I'll take a walk around the castle. Professor Filtch got hexed when he jumped out on a Slytherin supposedly catching them breaking school rules. This meant he was in the hospital wing so Hermione probably wouldn't get caught and even if she did she knew Dumbledore would understand.

Hermione walked down the cold corridor and stopped at her potions class. She couldn't help but shudder as the thought of her in class and her professor saying "Mrs. Snape please wait behind after class." She would be the laughing stock of the whole school. Not to mention how much of a slut she would seem like.

A sigh escaped her as she shifted her gaze to the patch of snow in the small garden they had inside. It was a pure sheet. She couldn't help it, she was still a child at heart. She ran out onto the snow and fell backward making a snow angel, giggling to herself as she stood up. She ran around until she was certain that no snowflake survived her stampede.

Kneeling down, she made three snowballs and started practicing her juggling skills. It was something her parents had taught her and she seemed to love that muggle game. If you could call it that. Hermione was so caught up in her juggling she didn't notice the white-haired Slytherin sneaking up behind her.

He began to clap slowly as he approached her and she jumped at the sound, dropping the snow. Hermione spun around and breathed out the name she hated most in the school "Draco..."

He chuckled. "What are you doing out of bed. Doesn't seem like you."

"I could ask you the same thing, ferret!" She said standing her ground.

"Oh, I get it! You've just found out about that new marriage law right?" Draco chuckled taking another step closer to her. Hermione took a step back until she was against the wall behind her and they were almost nose to nose.

"How do you know about that!" She spat.

Draco chuckled before his face grew serious. "Do you honestly think The Dark Lord wouldn't tell me?" Hermione shuddered as Draco grew angry. He held his arm against her throat, holding her against the wall.

"What's wrong, mudblood? Does the idea of us being married scare you? Or are you shuddering in pleasure?" Draco teased, pushing his arm against her harder, almost choking her. Hermione looked at him like he was mad. He growled at her and pushed his arm on her further.

"Draco! I can't breathe- Please!" Hermione cried. Draco chuckled.

"There's no need to beg..." Draco let go and Hermione grabbed her throat as she coughed uncontrollably.

"Save the begging for our wedding night!" He laughed, slapping her ass as he walked away. Hermione fell to the ground as things started to go black.

Hermione saw a tall black figure running towards her and heard one last thing before blacking out. "Granger? Granger!"

 _Hermione was lying in bed, legs spread, moaning._

 _"Severus! Oh god yes!" She moaned as he took her nipple into his mouth._

 _"Beg for me..." He_ whispered _against her naked flesh._

 _"Dear god Severus! Please!" She cried bucking against his hand. He chuckled and leaned down to her ear._

 _"Please what?" He said silkily as he nibbled on her._

 _"Please! Please make love to me..." She whispered._

 _"I don't 'make love' try again." He said teasing her. Hermione whimpered under him as he lined himself up with her._

 _"Please fuck_ me _, Severus!" She screamed._

He looked down at her. She was so peaceful lying there. He couldn't help but think she was beautiful and angelic. A smile washed across his face.

"Severus..." She whimpered.

He snapped out of his thoughts. Did she just say his name?

"Please... Please Severus..." She mumbled moving slightly.

The smile crossed his face again. She must have remembered when he saved her. She was begging me to help her. Damn that Malfoy bastard putting his hands on Hermione.

"Yes, Harder..." She whispered.

The professors smile quickly morphed into a smirk. She wasn't remembering him saving her. She was having a sex dream about him. He chuckled to himself before shaking her lightly to wake her. Her eyes fluttered open slowly and she had a pleasurable smile on her face.

"Severus." She said as she began to wake.

"Severus!" She yelled sitting up fast. He laughed openly as her cheeks went red from embarrassment.

"What are you doing here, And why have you got that stupid grin on your face!?" She asked quickly.

"Oh sorry, You were talking in your sleep." He smirked. Hermione went pale.

"Wh-what did I say?" She asked, nervous for the answer.

"I think it went something like, Severus! Yes! Severu-" He was cut off as Hermione covered his mouth with his hand. She slowly took away her hand as the smirk returned to his face.

"I-It was just a dream. I wasn't doing it on purpose!" She said as her face turned bright red.

"Oh really? Because I heard that our dreams are really our body's deepest desires." He laughed.

"You really shouldn't believe everything you hea- Oh my god! Severus!" She cried turning away from him.

"Why are you repeating yourself? I thought it was just a dream?" He teased leaning towards her.

"No! Look down at yourself!" She cried. He looked down only to see he had gotten a little too excited by her moans. It had been ages since he'd had sex so he wasn't surprised but that doesn't mean he wasn't embarrassed. This time it was his face that went red. Severus put his hand up and waved to the nurse.

"Miss Granger is awake!" He yelled before taking the back door out trying to cover himself. Hermione couldn't help laughing as he ran away with his hands on his crotch. The nurse made her way over hurriedly and smiled at her before fixing some things a tray next to her.

"How are you feeling Miss Granger?" She asked kindly.

"I'm fine, my neck is a little sore though." She said dryly.

"I'll sort that. What about mentally?" She asked as she picked up a cloth and dipped it in water.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Well with all this marriage and baby business. I imagine it must be very overwhelming." The nurse said laying the cloth on Hermione's neck.

"Baby?" She shook as she said the word.

"You know, All female's over the age of 16 who are not already married must find a partner in three months or one will be chosen for them, once married the couple will have one year to conceive a baby." The nurse said sighing at the end. Hermione couldn't help herself from shaking. This was a nightmare. She wasn't ready to be a mother!

"Anyway if you're okay I have to help a first year who got hexed pretty badly." The nurse said smiling before she dissapeared behind the curtian again. Hermione felt dizzy before everything faded to black once more.


	3. Days Leading Up

I don't own any of the characters. My ideas are my own.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, Holy shit! I made the first chapter yesterday and  
I finished the second chapter at 4 am in the morning today.  
I wake up this morning to 36 emails from Fanfiction alone!  
All related to this story! I have written stories before but it  
took months to get a single review and in a matter of a few  
hours, I get three! I want to thank you all so much! I am sick  
right now so I have decided to spend the whole day uploading!  
Each chapter shall be at least 1000 words. Chapter 1 was 1050  
and Chapter 2 was 1396. This Chapter has 1240.  
Thank you so much, everyone! Enjoy!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been a week since Draco had attacked her and she learned about The Ministry's second law. Her mind raced with thoughts constantly and her sleeping hadn't got any better. She looked a mess and Draco had shot her glances at meal times and in classes. Hermione was so embarrassed that she couldn't bring herself to tell anyone, not even her friends. She also knew if she said too much it could alert the Malfoys which would mess up their whole mission.

She couldn't believe that just last week she was a carefree girl with her life ahead of her and now she was to be wed and her life was practically over before it had even begun. Hermione felt tears sting her eyes but blinked them back. She had to be strong no matter what.

Ginny couldn't help herself, her mouth was hung wide open. Was Severus Snape, the meanest teacher in the school, smiling? She swore she had never seen him smile before. She didn't think he could. Not only was he smiling but he kept glancing at Hermione and then back at his papers he was grading. Ginny's thoughts were cut off by a death glare by her professor.

"Miss Weasley, please wait behind after class. Miss Granger do refrain from waiting outside my classroom for her." He said in his usual cold voice.

"Yes sir." They said in unison, hanging their heads in the process. As if one cue the bell sounded for the end of class and students filed out of the class, all except for one that is. Snape stood and slowly stalked his way to Ginny's desk.

"Are you trying to make it obvious!" He snapped at her.

"N-no, sir! M-make wh-what obvious?" She cowered under him.

"Hermione and I!" He said putting his hands on either side of her desk and shooting her a death glare.

"Y-you and-" Ginny was cut off by the sudden creepy chuckling of her potions master.

"She hasn't told you? I suggest you go talk to your 'friend' and ask her what the hell I'm talking about!" He yelled. Ginny simply nodded and picked up her books before rushing out of the classroom.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Something was wrong at dinner. Ginny kept glancing at the head table and then at Hermione.

"Ginny? Is something bothering you?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Well... It's just that, Snape said some pretty weird stuff today." She said looking at her friend worriedly.

"When he held you after class? What could he possibly say that would freak you out so much?" She asked nervously.

"He yelled at me for 'making it obvious' and I was confused. He said I was making you and him obvious. What could he possibly mean by that? He laughed at me and said to ask you" Ginny said. Hermione shifted in her seat before shooting a death glare to her fiance.

"Ginny, we can't talk about this here. Follow me." She whispered and grabbed her friend's arm, dragging her out of the dinner hall.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny and Hermione stood in the Gryffindor common room in silence.

"Would you just say something already!" Hermione said nervously. Ginny sat on the chair behind her.

"So you're telling me you _have_ to marry Snape! That's crazy! What will Malfoy do when he finds out?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"I don't know. The idea scares me too much to even think about it." Hermione replied with a sigh.

"Of all the guys, it _had_ to be that greasy git!" Ginny yelled, starting to get angry.

"Thank you for your input Miss Weasley." Snape said making both girls jump. He smiled at this and entered the room. Both girls just stared at him as he moved about the room.

"Miss Granger, You have been called to the Headmasters office. Come with me please." He said silkily.

"I'll catch up with you later." Hermione said standing. Ginny sat in complete awe. What had she just seen?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione was practically being dragged to the office.

"Would you slow down!" She yelled snatching her sleeve from Snape's hand. He turned and shot her a death glare.

"We are already late." He hissed grabbing her sleeve again. Hermione sighed in defeat as she was pulled the rest of the way. Snape yanked open the stone door and burst in, dropping Hermione on a chair in front of her Headmaster in the process.

"Good evening Miss Granger." Dumbledore said humbly. Hermione just nodded in response earning an eye roll from her potions professor.

"I have brought you here for a number of reasons. First, to tell you about another law The Ministry has made-" Dumbledore was cut off by Hermione.

"I already know the second law. My nurse told me when I was in hospital earlier this week." She said shyly. Dumbledore shifted in his chair.

"Okay, well another concern would be Draco. The Malfoys have found out about you two and are very angry. From now on Hermione, you must have a friend escort you everywhere, no exceptions." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Yes sir." Hermione half whispered.

"Now about the wedding itself. It must be as private as possible so we will only have the following people attending, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, Ministry Bonder and one friend from either side." He said looking at Snape.

"I will have Ginny Weasley on my side." Hermione put in. Severus rolled his eyes again electing an angry huff from Hermione.

"No one on my side." Replied Snape. Dumbledore sighed and wrote on his paper.

"Now, I need you to sign this." Dumbledore said passing the paper to her. Hermione signed it, then Snape.

"The wedding will be next week, the 16th, in the Hogwarts grand hall. Obviously, the marriage will need to be consummated." Dumbledore said looking at Hermione as she went pale.

"As in... us-" Hermione was too shocked to say it.

"Sex Miss Granger! I believe that is the word you are looking for. Don't worry Headmaster, I don't think she will have _any_ problem with that." Snape laughed.

"Am I missing something?" Dumbledore asked confused.

"Well-" Snape was cut off by Hermione.

"It's not important!" Hermione waved it off. The headmaster sighed and took back the now signed paper.

"Your things will be moved to the dungeons in the morning of the 16th and you will live with your husband in his quarters." Dumbledore said. Hermione knew about this part of the law and sighed before submitting. This was it! Her new life.


	4. The Wedding Night

I don't own the characters. I own my ideas.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hey, everyone, this is the second chapter going  
up today. This chapter is 1487 words making it  
the longest chapter yet! Enjoy!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione stood in front of a mirror in her second-hand wedding gown with random jewelry, overall it looked thrown together because it was. It's not easy to have a wedding ready in a week! Hermione sighed knowing this was the beginning of the end.

"Hey, Mione? It's time." Ginny said from the doorway.

"I can't believe my father isn't going to walk me down the aisle." She said feeling tears test her eyes.

"I know, but I'm sure it's not as bad as you think. Maybe he's nice?" Ginny almost hit herself for saying that. Hermione smiled as her before lining herself up with the door. She nodded at Ginny as the music began. Ginny pulled the large door open revealing Hermione to the room. She felt herself blush as she began to walk down the aisle. Her eye's met Severus' who seemed disconnected. Her smile quickly faded as she stood side by side with the man she was about to marry. This was not how she had imagined her wedding. They both turned to face the Bonder as he asked for their right hands.

"What? No vows or anything?" She asked confused and slightly disappointed as the Bonder said a spell which magically created rings on each others finger. The golden dust fell from their hands and they were officially married.

"You're lucky you got to walk down the aisle." He hissed. Hermione's eyes fell to the floor as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Control yourself-" Snape was cut off by the Bonder.

"It is the law that the marriage must be sealed with a kiss." The Bonder said nervously. Hermione and Severus went pale before looking at each other. Severus took a deep breath and leaned down, pecking her on the lips. Hermione stood shocked before being grabbed by the sleeve and pulled through a door behind the Bonder and led downstairs.

"Where are we going!?" Hermione yelled.

"To my quarters!" He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hermione let it go as they reached the door at the bottom. Snape muttered something under his breath and the door opened. Hermione was surprised he would lock his rooms with a password but she was even more surprised he wouldn't tell her it. Before she could protest he had pulled her past the door and into a room.

Hermione looked around as Severus locked the door behind him. The room was dark and gloomy as you would imagine. There was a three seated sofa in front of a fireplace and one seater on the right of it. There was a door in the back which she guessed lead to a bathroom and an open plan bedroom. He had a huge four poster bed with red satin sheets and the only light was one window and the fireplace. Hermione was in awe. It was amazing.

"I see you like it." He said solemnly as he sat in the chair and whisked his wand to turn the fireplace on. She nodded and walked up to him.

"So what now?" She said nervously.

"Well normally I will read or grade things then I would take a shower and go to sleep." He said reading a book. Hermione looked at him confused.

"Although I assume you mean this night in particular. You may do as you wish until 11, at which point you will meet me in the bedroom." He said calmly. Hermione let out a sigh of relief. She didn't want to do this but at least she had a plan now. It was 9 so she had 2 hours to kill. Hermione decided she would read one of her books she had brought with her.

The time seemed to fly as he stood to go in for his shower and Hermione couldn't help her mind wandering to what could be happening in there.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus stepped out of the bathroom at exactly 11 pm. Hermione just looked at his as he walked to the bed. He gave her a look, not of hatred, one she had never seen before. It was simple and almost happy. She slowly stood and made her way over to him.

"I warn you, Hermione. I'm not gentle." He said huskily. She shivered as he said her name like that.

"I understand." She said matter of factly. He walked up to her so close their noses were almost touching. He took a step forward so she would back up, he did this until she was trapped between him and the wall behind her. He grabbed at her shirt and slowly undid the buttons before pulling her arms from each sleeve.  
He spun her around and had her put her arms on the wall for support as he slowly undid the zipper on her skirt letting it fall to the floor.

She turned and looked at him, she was in only her underwear now. She wore a red bra with black lace with a matching thong. He looked at her and drank in her beautiful tan body. He was amazed that the little know-it-all Gryffindor he had taught for the last 5 years was this sexy woman standing in front of him.

He was snapped from his thoughts when he followed her gaze to between his legs. Her eyes were curious and sexy, he slowly removed his clothes following her eyes as he did so. He stopped and looked her in the eyes as he removed his underwear letting his 9-inch friend burst out. Hermione looked at it in awe.

"Lay down Hermione." He whispered in her ear silkily. Hermione did as he said and he climbed on top of her. He unclipped her bra letting her globes fall freely before pulling off her underwear with his teeth. Before Hermione could say anything Severus latched onto her neck and sucked electing a cry from her. He slowly planted kissed down her neck and to her nipples before taking one in his mouth.

"Fuck!" she cried in bliss. Severus bit gently on her sensitive nipple making her yelp.

"Such foul language Hermione." He chuckled.

"Severus, Please... More..." She whispered, ashamed. Severus moved his hand down as he sucked on her and rolled his thumb over her clit making her cry out. He smiled at her reaction and did it again.

"Oh my god Severus! _Please!_ Stop teasing..." She moaned. He moved a finger into her and pulled it out again, resulting in her whimpering for him. He put his finger in again and continued this for a bit before picking up the pace.

"I-I can't hold on much longer!" She cried. Severus removed his finger.

"You'll cum when I give you permission to." He ordered. This made Hermione even hotter. Severus started again making her moan in pleasure.

"Beg me." He whispered into her ear fucking her harder.

"Please!" She cried hotter than ever.

" _Please_ what?" He chuckled.

"Please let me cum!" She begged. Severus increased his speed again and rolled his thumb back and forth across her clit sending her out of this world.

"Cum for me witch!" He yelled, laughing. Hermione let out a loud moan and came under his fingers as he continued to fuck her, wanting to make her orgasm last as long as he could. Hermione lay a panting mess beneath him.

"It's not over yet, witch." He chuckled.

"Get on your hands and knees." He ordered. She did as he said and pushed her ass out to him. He considered fucking her in the ass but decided against it. There was plenty of time for that later but he needed to fuck her before 12 am and it was already 11:30.

He lined himself up with her pussy and dove right in making her yelp. She was no virgin but she was extremely tight. It was the most amazing sensation in the world and Severus had to control himself so he didn't cum right then and there. He began to slowly fuck her making her moan. As she grew louder he sped up and grabbed her hair, pulling her head back.

"Dear god Severus! Yes!" She cried. He went harder and faster as he felt his cock twitching and throbbing against her walls, She was tightening around him which meant she was close.

"Cum." He ordered and as if on cue her walls squeezed around him and everything around him dissapeared. He was lost in the extacy of her and before long felt himself unload inside of her right as his clock chimed. 12 am.


	5. The Calling

I do not own any of the characters. I own my ideas.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hey, everyone! Just want to give you an update!  
I am reading every single message I am getting  
and I'm so happy that I'm getting such a big  
response. I found out there was a problem with  
Chapter 3 and I fixed it! Yay! Anyway please  
keep private messaging me and reviewing I  
love your input! This chapter has 1055 words!

I'd also like to give a huge shout out to Karli1252  
for their help. Chapter 3 would not be fixed  
without her!

Enjoy :D

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione felt two strong arms wrapped around her, holding her. She snuggled into the person behind her before her eyes shot open. She moved as slow as possible so she wouldn't wake him up and managed to get her wand from the bedside table. She cast a silencing spell on herself before standing up and looking down at a naked Snape.

"Oh, My god. I had sex with my professor!" She yelled to herself. She was so confused. How had she let herself get caught up in the moment? As she moved towards the door to leave she felt a hot breath on the back of her neck as two arms wrapped around her from behind. Hermione jumped and spun around to look at him.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" He asked, confused.

"Y-yes I just thought I'd go meet Ginny and the guys for breakfast..." She mumbled.

"I'm sure they could wait a little while longer." He said huskily as he took a step closer. Hermione was pinned between the closet and her professor and before she could react he pulled her into a deep kiss. He fought her tongue for dominance as his hand made its way up her leg. Hermione felt her breathing getting faster and moans slowly emerging only to be swallowed by him. She couldn't help herself when he acted like this.

"Shit!" He yelled and jumped back.

"Wh-what did I do?" She asked nervously. Hermione's face flushed with embarrassment.

"Nothing, It's not you." He said grabbing his arm. His mark was coming out of his arm slightly.

"You're being summoned now!?" She yelled taking a step back.

"Yes! Shit. Get me my robes! Hurry!" He yelled. Hermione ran to the bedside and grabbed his robes from the floor. The memory of last night shot back into her head. Hermione shook her head and focused on the task at hand. She helped him get dressed before he stood in front of the fireplace. He waved his wand and the fire turned black.

"What the hell is that!?" She cried, terrified.

"It will take me to the meeting, It's like flooing but without The Ministry and The Order tracking us." He said calmly as he began to step in.

"Good luck." She said, worriedly. He simply nodded before disappearing.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus appeared in the fireplace at the meeting. Slowly emerging from the black smoke, the first thing he see's is the angry look on his fellow deatheters.

"Shit." He muttered under his breath. He continued towards the semi-circle and took his place.

"You're late Severus." Hissed a voice.

"I apologize my Lord." He said lowering his head.

"Step forward." Voldemort said. Severus complied, standing in the center with all eyes on him. He could feel the hatred pulsing from Lucius.

"As you know, It was my plan to have the Granger girl brought to our side. It has been brought to my attention that instead of Draco marrying her, as we planned, You decided to apply to marry her. To which, she agreed." He said, his voice slowly rising.

"My Lord, I apologize for disobeying your orders, but Miss Granger would never come to our side if married to Draco. She does not trust him, my Lord, due to a long history of Draco being cruel to her. She does, however, trust me. She loves potions and wishes to pursue it and with me being her teacher, naturally, she looks up to me." Severus explained. Voldemort was silent for a moment, letting it all sink in before finally talking.

"This was smart of you Severus. I accept this. I want the girl brought to me at the next meeting. Now, Severus, I am sure you understand me when I say, I simply cannot let you leave yet. Although your plan was to benefit us you still disobeyed me. For that, I must punish you." Voldemort said, smiling as the word 'punish' passed his lips.

"Lucius, do with him what you wish." Voldemort said before making his way to the fireplace and disappearing. The others left one by one and once everyone had left Lucius began to torture Severus.

"Crucio!" Lucius yelled. Severus fell to the floor and screamed as pain overtook his body. Every inch of him felt like it was on fire. Things could only get worse from here.

00000000000000000000000000

It had been 30 minutes and Hermione couldn't stand being left to her thoughts anymore.

"I need to talk to Ginny." She said to herself. Hermione left the dungeons and made her way to Grifendor tower. On her way there she passed a group of Slytherins who caught her attention.

"So is it true then?" One girl asked.

"Is what true?" She asked, confused.

"That you married Draco!" She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What!? Of course not! I wouldn't marry that ferret if my life depended on it!" She said appalled at the thought.

"Don't deny it! Everyone already knows. He even told us the disgusting things you like in bed." The girl said which lead to the whole group bursting into laughter.

"You like being punished, little girl?!" She laughed. Hermione went red.

"I-I don't-" Hermione was cut off by the laughter of the girls.

"I-I-I! You don't what Hermione?" The girl said laughing. Hermione felt tears sting her eyes but held them back. Hermione couldn't find the words for a response so she just turned around and made her way back to the dungeons.

"Look at that! She's even fucking the teachers!" The girl laughed.

000000000000000000000000


	6. Back to School

I don't own the characters. I own only my ideas.

00000000000000000000000000000

Hey, everyone! This is the second  
chapter I'm uploading today! No  
new news for this chapter. It's  
1465 words long making this the  
longest chapter yet so I hope you  
enjoy! :D

0000000000000000000000000000

Hermione ran down the dungeon stairs with tears now flowing freely down her face. She couldn't help herself. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she realized that Severus hadn't told her the password for the door. Hermione let out a scream of frustration and anger before kicking the door and sitting on the steps. She held her head in her hands and cried, she was the laughing stock of the entire school. Draco was dead.

Suddenly a large crash was heard coming from inside of the room. Severus had just managed to get back and the curse he was under was extremely painful and could only be stopped by a reversal spell. Hermione could hear his screams of pain from behind the door and jumped up.

"Severus? Severus!" She screamed. Snape realized Hermione was outside the door and crawled towards it.

"Hermione! Help! Fuck!" He yelled. Hermione banged on the door, her tears taking on a different meaning.

"You need to tell me the password! I can't help you! I'm locked out!" Hermione shouted to him. Snape looked up and the door and let out a scream as another wave of pain shot through his body.

"Hermione!" He screeched to her.

"I need the password! _Please!_ " She yelled back.

"Hermione! Please! Hermione!" He yelled.

"Severus! Shouting Hermione isn't helping-" She yelled but stopped herself as the door began to open. That's when it hit her, she was the password. Her heart jumped but she caught herself. Now was not the time to swoon over him. Snape screamed drawing Hermione from her thoughts. She gasped in shock and ran to him.

"Counter spell! Hurry!" He yelled. Hermione quickly drew her wand and muttered a spell. Snape gasped for air before laying still.

"T-thank you." He whispered as he slowly tried to get to his feet. Hermione helped him up and led him to the large sofa in the middle of the room.

"Are you okay?! What on earth happened!?" She asked, worried.

"They found out about us and Lucius hit me with a few unfriendly spells." He sighed.

"Is there anything I can do?" She questioned.

"Yes, sit across from me and do as I say. Imagine a wall in your mind and no matter what! Do not let that wall fall!" He said, almost shouting. Hermione looked at him confused. Suddenly she felt a pushing sensation in her mind and a memory came forward, She saw their wedding night in her mind and she subconsciously purred in response. The memory stopped and she received a death glare from her husband.

"I said put up a wall!" He yelled.

"What are you talking about!?" She asked angrily. Severus sighed and looked at her worriedly.

"The Dark Lord wants you to come with me to the next meeting which could be tomorrow for all I know!" He yelled.

"W-what!? I can't meet him!" She yelled. Hermione was terrified.

"You don't have a choice! If he tries to see into your mind we are all at risk!" He yelled. Hermione looked at him with fear.

"I'm sorry for yelling, just please try this for me." Snape said calmly. Hermione sighed in response and pictured a wall in her mind. Suddenly she could feel the pushing again.

"Good, Good! Keep it up! Do _not_ let me through!" He said. Hermione was starting to feel week with the pressure in her mind increasing. She pushed harder and finally felt the pressure release.

"I did it!" She cried happily.

"You didn't, I had to pull out. Your nose is bleeding." He said as he pulled a tissue from the box on the table and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She said sadly.

"You did well for your first time, but we have to make sure you are perfect before the meeting. We will practice every day." He said.

"But school starts again tomorrow morning!" She complained.

"I know, but we have no time to waste! I don't know when he will call me again." He replied angrily. Hermione realized there was no point to arguing and smiled at him before standing and walking to the bed. She just wanted the night to be over.

00000000000000000000000000000

Hermione went through each class receiving ridicule from her classmates, mainly Slytherin. Things were getting hard for her emotionally but her friends, who she explained things to privately, supported her and helped her through the day. Hermione was dreading her next class, Potions.

As she entered the room all eyes were on her, some laughing, some judging. Hermione sighed and made her way to her seat. As she went to sit down she realized Draco was sitting next to her. Hermione looked at her husband who nodded at her in response. She slowly sat down next to him and avoided eye contact as Snape started the class.

"Today we will be making Amortenia potions. I have left your books open at the page on how to create one. Please proceed to your cauldrons." Severus said in his normal, eerie voice.

Hermione heard a group of girls behind her whisper "I bet that's how she got him, A love potion. Now we know how she's been getting full marks." which was followed by chuckling. Hermione sighed and made her way to her cauldron. With a wave of her wand the cauldron filled halfway with water. She dropped in an Ashwinder egg and a handful of rose thorns. Next, she added a full bottle of refined peppermint oil and one moonstone which she finished by stirring. While she stirred she felt a hot breath on the back of her neck.

Hermione couldn't stop stirring or the potion, would backfire and shoot out of the cauldron, hitting everyone in the room. Draco moved closer and put his hands on her hips.

"Draco back off!" She whispered to him angrily, not wanting to draw attention.

"What's wrong? Don't want to get aroused in class?" He teased, whispering in her ear. Just as she was about to make a sarcastic comment back someone else stood up for her.

"Draco! Keep your hands to yourself!" Snape shouted angrily. Draco jumped back in shock and Hermione smiled to herself, before things went downhill again.

"Why should he? It's his wife!" One of the girls laughed. Severus sighed and looked at everyone.

"It has been 5 minutes your potions are now stable please go back to your seats. It seems like we need to have a discussion." Snape yelled. The class did as they were told and the potions master stalked up and down the seats before stopping at the front of the class.

"It has been brought to my attention that rumors have been spread concerning Hermione, normally this wouldn't bother me but since this effects me personally, I must address the subject." Snape said stalking about the class once more. Hermione's eyes pleaded with him to shut up but he ignored her. Deep down she knew it would get out at some point, she just didn't realize he would be the one to do it.

"Miss Granger is not Miss Granger anymore. Her now official name is Mrs. Snape." Severus waiting as gasps were heard throughout the classroom.

"Now I assure you that she did not do this for 'better grades' because as you all know, her grades have been brilliant since she came here. Insufferable know-it-all." He said glancing at her.

"Greasy git." She said subconsciously. When she realized what she had said she apologized.

"It's okay 'Mione he'll punish you later." Laughed Draco. Hermione had been holding it back for weeks now but she could no longer refrain herself.

"Fuck you Malfoy." She said before punching him squarely in the face. A mixture of gasps and chuckles were heard throughout the classroom. Severus laughed under his breath before asking someone to take him to the medical room as the bell went.

"Hermione, wait behind please. It's not nice to attack students." He said not facing her. The class giggled as they left and Hermione blushed in embarrassment.  
Once everyone had left Snape put a silencing spell on the door as Hermione approached him. Snape pulled her hands and placed them clasped behind his neck. He pulled her into a passionate kiss for a few seconds.

"You'll be the death of me." He chuckled.


	7. Training

I don't own the characters. I own only my ideas.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Hey, everyone! So today I don't have  
much time today so this chapter will be  
short, i'm really sorry! It's only 1024  
words but I hope you enjoy it all the  
same! I will upload another chapter  
later tonight with more in it to make  
it up to you guys! Thanks for all the  
reviews and private messages as well!

000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione lay in bed reading one of her favorite muggle books, The Secret Garden. Hermione ripped out of her beautiful world by Snape emerging from the floo and yanking it out of her hand.

"What are you doing?! You can't waste your time reading!" Snape yelled flinging the book to the floor. Hermione jumped to her feet and looked at him in awe.

"What are you talking about!? I'm allowed to read! It's my room as well!" She yelled back at him.

"You need to be practicing, what would you do if I was called right now?!" He barked at her. Hermione sighed in defeat.

"You're right. I'm sorry." She said giving him a small kiss before making her way to sit in front of the fire. Severus followed behind her and sat in front of her.

"Ready?" Snape asked. Hermione answered with a nod and put up the walls in her mind. The pushing started and over time got more and more intense. Severus finally decided to push as hard as he possibly could to see if she could handle it. She could suddenly feel this enormous amount of pressure but she resisted the best she could. Finally, it stopped and Hermione opened her eyes and sighed.

She felt under her nose for blood but didn't find any. She looked at Severus confused.

"You did it. You managed to keep me out even at my most powerful push." He said, a smile crossing his face. Hermione's face lit up with excitement.

"Now we are going to try something else. This will make The Dark Lord less suspicious. I want you to feel something, make it strong. Then imagine something in your head, something that didn't really happen. Push that 'memory' to the front of your mind. Put it in front of your wall, making the wall undetectable. Try it." He said. Hermione closed her eyes once more and imagined her flying above the castle.

Snape pushed into her mind once again and seen her flying around Hogwarts. He smiled at this and thought to himself, the emotion she picked must have been lust. He couldn't think of anything else that could have made it so powerful. Snape pulled out of her mind and looked at her with a glint in his eye.

"That was good, powerful. What emotion did you pick?" He asked silkily. She looked at him and sighed.

"Fear." She said sadly. Severus pulled back, confused. What could have made her so scared to create such a powerful memory?

"What did you remember?" He asked worriedly. She looked at him, sadness evident in her eyes.

"I thought about the night when Draco cornered me in the snow. When he choked me." She said shakily. Snape looked at her and sighed. He pulled her into a hug, not for lust but for comfort.

"I'm scared." She whispered to him.

"You don't have to be anymore. I promise I will protect you." Severus looked down at her before releasing her from the hug and standing up. He walked to the fireplace and picked up a small gift wrapped box. Hermione had noticed it earlier but hadn't thought much of it. He returned to sit next to her a handed her the little blue box. She slowly unwrapped the bow and slowly pulled the lid from the box. Inside was a silver necklace with a heart-shaped blue sapphire in the middle.

"Oh my god! It's beautiful!" She cried, looking at him. He smiled down at her and pulled a gold chain from his pocket.

"Turn around." He said silkily, taking the necklace from her. She turned slowly and pulled her hair up so he could put it on her. Snape clips it on her and she turns back around to look at him. He clips the gold chain around his neck and looks at her lovingly.

"If I am ever in pain, your necklace will burn. If you are even in pain, my necklace will burn. I will always be able to save you." He said. Severus' face grew serious suddenly.

"I have one rule, _never_ wear the necklace when I go to my meetings. I will most likely be beaten within an inch of my life and the necklaces burn hotter depending on the level of pain." He said seriously.

"Okay, I promise." She replied, sadly.

"Now, I think I have a way to cheer you up." He whispered, biting her ear. Hermione smiled and looked at him with lustful eyes.

"And what would that be?" She asked huskily.

"Follow me and I'll show you." He replied silkily, leading her to the bed. She giggled as he pushed her down onto the satin sheets and climbed on top of her.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"I am sure you know how valuable my time is. You better have a good reason for calling me here." Voldemort hissed.

"I do apologize my Lord. As you are aware, my wife cheated on me many years ago with Severus." Lucius said, wickedly.

"I have heard such things, yes." Voldemort replied.

"It has come to my attention that he has acquired a wife." Lucius said, growling.

"Yes, she is the mudblood friend of Potter." Voldemort replied, hatred apparent in his voice.

"I would like your permission to take revenge." Lucius snapped. Voldemorts eyes widened before he smirked wickedly. The Dark Lord thought for a moment before replying.

"Very well. Do with her what you wish, _but_ I want something in return." Voldemort barked.

"Anything my Lord." Lucius replied. Lucius was ecstatic.

"Bring me the Weasley girl." The Dark Lord commanded.


	8. Lucius' Attack

I do not own the characters. I own only my ideas.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Hey, guys! As promised here is another  
chapter to make up for the last one.  
The last chapter was only 1024 making  
it the shortest chapter yet! It's a huge  
disappointment to you guys. This chapter  
is 1580 words making it the longest  
chapter yet! You guys deserve it.  
Thank you for all your support.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny ran down the dungeon steps, screaming. When she reached the bottom she hit the door until her hands were bleeding. Snape grunted and pulled on a robe before slowly making his way to the door.

"Hermione." He muttered. The door opened and a terrified Ginny felt in and crawled away from the door, screaming. Hermione ran out of the bedroom with a robe covering her in shock.

"What the hell is- Ginny!" Hermione screeched, running to her friend. Ginny was screaming and crying into her friend's arms. Severus was knocked down by a man who ran in and grabbed Ginny by the hair. Hermione didn't have her wand, she had left it in the bedroom along with Severus'. Ginny screamed as she was dragged by the hair into the fireplace and the man grabbed a handful of floo powder before muttering something too quiet for Hermione to hear and they disappeared in the green fire.

"Severus do something!" She screamed, tears flowing freely. Severus ran to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"Stay here! Take off your necklace, I might get seriously hurt. Close the door and do not open it for anyone! I'll be back soon. Malfoy Manor!" He said yelled before disappearing in green flames. Hermione ran to the door and closed it before dropping to the ground and crying as she removed her necklace.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

The man appeared in a fireplace with ginny in his grip. Ginny was screaming as she was dragged to the middle of the room. The man dropped her before disappearing through the fireplace again. Ginny looked around the room before her eyes met the man she had nightmares about since her second year. Her scream could have been heard for miles if the room wasn't warded with silence spells.

"Welcome Miss Weasley." The Dark Lord hissed.

"W-What do you want from me." She asked shakily.

"It has been brought to my attention that Potter is interested in you, to say the least." He chuckled.

"So w-what?" She spat back.

"You're a fiery one. We'll break that out of you." He laughed. Ginny cowered in fear. Voldemort looked into her mind and shuffled through her memories for something he could use. The girl clearly liked him, but nothing of use. He sighed.

"You are of no use to me at the moment. Guess I'll just need to have a little _fun_ with you." He hissed as Ginny started crying again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus appeared in Malfoy Manor's fireplace.

"Lucius! Where are you!" Severus shouted. Draco appeared from the staircase and gave him a smirk.

"Severus! Fancy seeing you here." He chuckled making his way down to meet him.

"Where is your father!?" He asked, pushing him out the way.

"He's out, why?" Draco laughed. He knew his father's plan. It was music to his ears.

"Hermione's friend was kidnapped. I need his help getting her back!" He yelled, slamming his hand on the desk.

"My father will be back very soon, please, wait in the living room." He said, chuckling under his breath.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione heard a bang at the door and jumped back.

"Who's there!?" She yelled, worried. She begged in her mind that it wasn't anyone bad.

"It's Ginny! Please! Dear god, please let me in!" She cried. Hermione ran to the door and muttered the password before pulling the huge stone open only to be stuck by a hex and flying to the back of the room. A figure moved towards her and Hermione blinked hoping to regain her vision, everything was blurry. She heard a low chuckling and her vision became clear. Hermione shrieked.

"Miss me?" He laughed bending down to her level.

"What do you want?" She asked, shaking. Lucius let out a series of 'tuts' before grabbing her by the hair and pulling her to the bed. He flung her onto it and looked at her devilishly.

"I want _you_." He laughed. Hermione screamed again and seen her necklace on the bedside table. Lucius' eyes followed hers to the necklace.

"What's that? A gift from Severus?" He asked laughing. He grabbed it and lifted his wand.

"Reveal your secrets." He said as a spark flew to the necklace. Lucius was still for a moment before letting out his creepy laugh again.

"So it burns when you're in danger? I'd say you're in danger right now and I love the idea of you in even more pain than I had originally hoped." He said putting the necklace on her. With a wave of his wand, her clothes disappeared. Hermione covered herself as tears flowed once more.

"Don't be ashamed darling, soon I'll be inside of you and you'll be begging me for more." He laughed climbing on top of her.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Shit!" Severus yelled, pulling the necklace off. It was burning hotter than he knew it could.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked nervously.

"Hermione, she's in danger! Tell your father to contact me as soon as he can!" Severus yelled disappearing through the fireplace. After a few moments, he appeared in Hogwarts grand hall.

"What the hell? This should have-" Severus stopped as he realized the reason he wasn't transported to his rooms. Someone had tampered with it. He ran towards the dungeons as fast as he could, reaching his door in a matter of minutes. He could hear Hermione's screams from inside.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius had bound her to the bed so she couldn't move. He laughed as he watched her trying to squirm to get away. Hermione calmed herself by trying to think of it as Severus, but then Lucius did something she didn't expect. Lucius pushed a finger into her ass making her scream in shock and pain.

"Tight, untouched?" He asked. Hermione stayed silent so he pushed another finger in and asked again.

"Yes! Yes, I'm untouched... there." She cried, disgusted by the words she was saying.

"All the more fun then." He laughed.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Hermione. Hermione! For god sake!" He yelled. The door wouldn't open, the password had been changed. His necklace got hotter, so hot that he couldn't hold it anymore. He slipped it into his pocket before throwing random spells at the door to try and break it.

"This is never going to work!" He yelled, kicking the door. Then an idea popped into his head, the Headmaster could help him. He had full control of the building, and therefore the power to open any door with or without a password.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius finally managed to fit all of himself inside of her. He was determined to break her.

"Aw, Does that hurt little girl?" He laughed pushing harder. Hermione screamed in response, begging him to stop. He began to pull out slowly and rammed back in as hard as he could. She yelled for her husband to help her as the necklace around her neck was burning so hot she was sure it would leave marks.

"Please, I'll do anything! Just stop! Please..." She cried as he continued to fuck her. He thrived on her begging, screaming and crying.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Albus followed Snape back down to the dungeons and tried to open the door, unsuccessfully.

"I'm telling you, Severus! I can't do it!" Dumbledore yelled at him.

"There has to be something you can do!" He yelled back.

0000000000000000000000000000000

With one final grunt, Lucius unloaded himself inside of her, making her cry and fall out of her bonds.

"It's been a pleasure, princess. Well at least for me." He laughed. She lay crying, she wanted to die. Lucius turned back around and faced her one last time."

"Oh, and one more thing. Crucio!" He yelled. She screamed in pain as all of her nerves felt like they were being ripped out of her body. Lucius walked over to the fireplace, bowed to Hermione and muttered a destination before disappearing in the green flames.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Severus! You're cloak! It's on fire!" Albus yelled. Snape looked down and realized the necklace had become so hot it set fire to his cloak. He hit his cloak several times until the fire was out and looked at Albus with a worried glare. Suddenly the door creaked open.

"The spell must have been taken back!" Severus yelled running into the room. Everything was flung about, his furniture was broken, but he didn't care about any of that. He just wanted to find his wife.

"Severus!" The headmaster yelled. He ran towards the voice which led him to the bedroom where a naked, crying Hermione lay. He ran to her and cradled her in his arms, wrapping his cloak around her and flinging the necklace away.

"Hermione, what the hell happened to you?" Severus said, tears falling from both of their eyes. Hermione couldn't talk, only one work could leave her shaking body.

"Lucius..." She cried.


End file.
